Underfell AU and Undertale?
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: well, you see, frisk was put into underfell, and everything was the opposite, she still remembers undertale, this is after toreil found her and gave her permission to go outside, Slowly she shows the light to her lost friends, but what will happens if greed and selfishness sets in?
1. Chapter 1

**If you do not know, underfell, search it up, and also, this are just drabbles..like after frisk had fight with underfell sans...Enjoy!**

(NARRATOR-ME)

Frisk kneeled down, as she slowly regaining her HP, As sans stood, powerless, he had wasted all his powers and had enough...

*You know what, NOPE!*

*Glitch-Me walks in*

"Oi, who are you!" Sans spoke,

*Freezes the story and changes Frisk age into a teenager*

*Plays*

"Where Did she go!" Sans shouted as he frantically looks around,

"Uh Frisk, you look different..." Flowey spoke as he observes Frisk,

Frisk, hair has grown more longer, her skin is abit pale, and her body is bigger, and she is wearing a black top with a red heart on her right chest (Note, probably won't remember that)

she has a oversize red hoodie, that hung loosely, she wearing ripped jeans, and black boots, her long hair is a double braided ponytail, her dark brown hair had turn light.

"So, kid, here's your chance to end it..." Sans sighs as he kept his eye sockets shut,

"Do it Frisk, he killed you a hundred times!" Flowey spoke as he tighten the grip on Frisk arm (As you know, that he is latched to her arm)

Frisk, only got up and walk over to Sans, Frisk then hugs him, tightly..

"Why..Why, are you being so merciful.." Sans mumbles, as he hug frisk back,

Sans, then finally looks up, to see frisk, not a kid but slightly older, he then sweats a lot and screams in his mind,

"She So Freaking Nice, and Beautiful too, and and and!" he then black out...

Sans finally wakes up to see, that he had been dragged under a tree by Frisk, Frisk herself had fallen asleep right beside him,

He then remembers, and regrets, on how many times he had hurt her, killed her, laugh at her pain...

he then felt a tug, he looks down (Sans is taller in this story) and see Frisk, smiling, while flowey glares him,

"Come on, lets go to Grillby's, isn't it your favourite place?" Frisk whispers (Yes, in the story, she speaks),

Sans blushes a thousand times, and starts to sweat really bad...

 **to be true, I have never played, I only watch some parts, and seen a lot of spoilers, so please help me out...and yea, I think i'm going to get a lot of hate for not knowing the whole story, the only few things I know, is that, about the reset, chara, asriel, and some hole loop, and that flowey is asriel, and toriel is queen and asgore is king, and about undyne and a few**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, hey, yup i'm back**

 **and people ask, which 4 big hater am I?, I'm the newest one, call me Glitch!**

(After The three of them got back from grillbys they were walking through the forest)

*Frisk was able to turn into a kid again*

"Oi, kid, you sure you want to go back to toriel, she bad news you know.." Sans spoke,

"I Promised her that I'll be back.." Frisk replied,

"Whatever, just watch out.." Sans sighs as he put up his hood,

Frisk only smiles and says

"You don't need to worry about me, I have flowey!",

"i'm not worried, Human.." Sans mumbles as he tries to covers his blush,

Sans then ran off, pursuing to go home...

Frisk skips down the pathway, that leads to toriel house, while Flowey was just babbling about how lucky she was that Sans was an idiot.

But, in the dark, there was someone, hiding, suddenly, Frisk got hit by a familiar attack, her hp went down by 10,

"FRISK!" Flowey shouted as he was protected from the blast, Frisk, was unable to get up,

The mysterious attacker, revealed himself, It was Underfell Papyrus,

"A Human..." He spoke, Flowey (Got separated from Frisk arm) saw what happened, But it was too late,

Papyrus had taken Frisk away, deeper into the forest,

Flowey knew, he couldn't save her, so he slowly grew his spiky roots, and drags himself to Toreil house, he then kept on slamming his frail roots, to the door,

soon Toreil opens the door, she look down to see Flowey,

"Flower, where is the human" She ask creepily

"We were attacked and Papyrus took her away" Flowey spoke frantically,

soon, Flowey sense the aura, he looks up to see Toreil right eye twitching and he could see the fire aura,

Toreil then went back inside and gave Flowey apot, she then left the house, leaving flowey at the house,

"How dare you take what is rightfully mine..." she mumbles angrily,

(With Frisk and the Skelebros~)

Papyrus enters his house and walks into the living room, he could see Sans reading a book,

"Oi, look what I've got, a human" Papyrus spoke in his boastful tone,

Sans then look up to see him carrying little frisk,

"It was just walking around, in the woods, near the ruins, the human must not know that Toreil Lives there" Papyrus continues,

Frisk, who had regained her HP, took a light nap.

"I'm going to prepare her cell, here, do something for once and keep watch of the human" Papyrus spoke as he set Frisk down,

"Oi, i'm not some babysitter!" Sans shouts as his brother left the house,

He knew, that his brother had f*cked up. Frisk, said it herself, that she had promise to come back to Toreil.

Sans then notices that the annoying flower that was latched on Frisk arm was gone,

This was bad..Luckily it was like a blizzard outside, so Toreil wouldn't be able to pass it,

(With Toreil)

"This stupid blizzard" she kept on complaining as she set foot in the house, covered in snow, her coat had been drenched.

she looks inside Frisk room (Yea, frisk has been there for the first time she met Toreil and left after she had gain trust from her)

Flowey was asleep,

mumbling frisk name over and over..

Toreil sighs as she goes to her room to change..

(Back with the skelebros)

"Ah, brother, it's a blizzard outside, and the shack is frozen" Papyrus spoke as he removes the snow from his bones,

"Ah, I see that the human is still here, finally you did something right.." Papyrus snickered,

"what do you mean, I do plenty of things!" Sans spoke,

"Oh, yes, eat, sleep, is a very hard work!" Papyrus spoke in his sarcastic voice,

with all the quarrelling, it woke Frisk up, she then looks up, to see Papyrus,

but he was different, it made frisk very sad, she missed her own timeline and her family,

but this timeline, needs her, with all what it had turned into, It needed her to show kindness..


End file.
